


All over the road

by gonefornow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis is drunk, but Harry is the one all over the road.</p><p>Written for blakecoffeeandcigarettes, who likes country music as much as I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All over the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakecoffeeandcigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/gifts).



Written for blakecoffeeandcigarettes, who I love because she's a cute author who likes larry, cake, lashton, and country music! A girl after my own heart!

\--

"H-Haaz..." The sound of his name, so sweet and enticing on those sinful lips, sends a jolt straight to Harry's groin. Swerving, he curses but resolutely manages to keep his eyes on the road. It would be a giant mistake to turn around look at his beautiful band-mate right now. Already, that soft pleading voice is tempting him to simply pull over and give in to Louis's demands.

They _have_ to make it their rental, back to the comfort of Harry's large bed where he can take his time and do this right. It will not be their first time together; Harry _has_ fucked Louis before. But the opportunity presents itself painfully infrequently and Harry simply refuses to allow _another_ bad experience that might make Louis even less inclined to let this happen again in the future.

Their relationship changed from dude-bro band-mates to this nameless, confusing, and _utterly addictive **thing**_ on Louis's 21st birthday. They were both drunk that first time. Harry can't say _exactly_ how it started although he has pieced together enough of his memory to know that a heated argument in a producer's kitchen somehow led to desperate kisses and fumbling touches. 

After that, they fell into this destructive, hateful, delicious ' _relationship_ ' that Harry has no control over but simply cannot get enough of. Louis is the one who decides when and where or even _if_ Harry has a shot, and the younger boy has not yet formulated a plan to make this a more permanent arrangement.

 _Just ten more minutes and we're home_. _I can wait ten minutes_.

"Wanna ride you...," Louis's warm, alcohol-tinged breath tickles his ear as the man leans precariously over the console from the passenger side, fighting valiantly against his seat-belt in his efforts. Harry groans and drives a little faster, not knowing whether he should thank or curse every deity that Louis, in his inebriated condition, seems to have forgotten how to undo the damn thing.

Momentarily given up on his fight with his seat-belt, Louis resorts to begging as he rubs his face against Harry's tensed right shoulder. Fighting arousal, Harry takes in a deep breath and his senses are overwhelmed by the rainy-freshness of Louis's shampoo. "P-please, don't you wanna let me ride you Hazza...? Oh god... bet you'll be so deep inside me from that angle, spreading me wide open..."

Those words send another jolt of electricity to Harry's groin and he swerves again, barely managing to keep them on the road. "Wait baby... please, just let me get you home," he begs, hoping Louis will pay attention.

Louis does not pat attention. A rough, tan hand with thin, blunt-headed fingers sneaks its way over the console and across Harry's right thigh to rub teasingly at his painfully hard erection. Harry's breath hitches in his throat; it's been two painful weeks since Louis last came to him and now he has no more self-control. He steps a little harder on gas-pedal and turns to look at Louis, begging him with emerald eyes to rub faster.

Except looking at him is a mistake. Louis's face is deliciously flushed, his chestnut hair falling in an artful disarray over his forehead. His kiss-bruised lips spread into a languid grin as he beckons Harry with his deep, dark eyes. Definitely a mistake. Cursing his own stupidity, Harry reaches across and snaps his seat-belt buckle open and pushes it away from Louis. Immediately the older man is scrambling across the console and into his lap, burying his head into his neck _, grinding_ his ass against the bulge in Harry's pants and _fuck_ Harry is out of control.

He doesn't even notice the flashing blue lights until the cop pulls up right behind him, blaring his siren.

Briefly Harry considers ignoring the officer and continuing. He's a mega-star; management can buy his way out of this. But it's no use. Harry's not badass enough to go on the lam from the police and he knows it.

"Stop!" The order comes through the mega-phone as he's pulling off onto the shoulder.

 _What does it look like I'm doing_? Irritated, Harry thinks but chooses to focus on Louis.

"Come on, baby. You've gotta get back into your own seat, okay?" he urges, tilting the other man’s head up from his chin with one finger.

Louis's dark eyes sweep up to meet his and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "No!" He pouts stubbornly. "Why are we stopped? You promised you were going to take me home!"

Behind them, the cop has already parked his car and Harry knows they have only a minute or so until he's standing at their window. Not enough time to argue.

Having no choice, he unhooks his own seat-belt, grabs Louis by the arms, and roughly deposits him back into his own seat, taking a few precious seconds to belt him back into place. The blond immediately starts whining in protest.

"H-Hazza... why? Did I make you mad?" He asks squirming in his seat as his hands reach out again across the distance between them towards Harry once more.

This time, with the imminent threat of legal-action, Harry is able to resist him enough to get back into his own seat. He's just got his belt buckled up and not a moment to soon because a few seconds later, the cop is standing at his window staring at him like's a piece of scum.

"License and registration." The man is in his mid-40s; he raises his eyebrow as he watches Louis whine and beg in the passenger's side but keeps his attention on Harry.

Harry pulls out his license from his wallet then leans across to the passenger side to grab the registration. He watches Louis carefully, who seems a little more sober now thanks to the arrival of the cop. _So far, so good. Just stay there, baby_ , he thinks as he hands the man both items.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight, son?" The man asks, after a quick scan of his identification.

Harry wants to burst out laughing, and only just manages to keep his straight face. "No sir, haven't even had one beer." He's drunk with lust. Or maybe it's love. Harry isn't sure anymore.

The man stares at him carefully, his flash-light in Harry's face before he shifts the beam over to Louis. "Then do you have any explanation for why you were fish-tailing across a completely dry road?"

At that moment, Louis miraculously, disastrously remembers how to work his seat-belt. In an instant, he's undone the belt and is back in Harry's lap, totally ignoring the dumbfounded stares the other two aim at him. "Hazza... I don't wanna sit over there! I wanna sit right here," he mumbles, burrowing his face into Harry's throat so his words are muffled. Then, as if he has not been ridiculous enough, he starts emitting soft little snores indicating that he has fallen sleep in Harry's lap _while they're pulled over_.

Harry is red in the face when he turns back to the officer. "He's had a few," he explains feebly.  

"I can see that," the officer says sternly.

"Sir, I'm sorry. It's hard to drive when he's like _this_. I know I'm all over the road. I'm just trying to get him home fast, obeying the speed-limit of course." Harry babbles, throwing himself at the mercy of the officer. "We're real close to home. Only three minutes away."

The officer grumbles something about dumb-ass loved-up teenagers and nightmare paper-work under his breath. "You're very lucky it's 3AM and there's no one out on the road now, son. What you and your little boyfriend are doing here is dangerous." He hands Harry back his license and registration.

Harry's heart jumps up into his throat when the officer refers to Louis as his boyfriend. His boyfriend. His. _Not the time to think about this_ , he tells himself stubbornly, forcing himself to focus on the officer.

"This is your first and last official warning. Next time either of you drinks, I want you _both_ in a cab back home. Got it? Get him back into his seat," He orders as he turns to leave.

Sighing in relief, Harry nods vigorously. "Yes, of course, officer. Always taking a cab home," he parrots back.

He waits until the officer is back in his car before he tilts Louis's face from where it is cradled in his throat. The blond whines softly and blinks sleepy blue eyes open. "W-what is it Hazza? We home yet?" He is still flushed prettily but the desire has all but vanished from those deep sapphire pools. Harry's own erection still throbs painfully.

Harry sighs. God... he is so _enamored_ with this boy he can't even be mad. Choosing to once again ignore the inconvenient emotion, he leans down and brushes a soft kiss across those plump lips. Right now there's a suspicious fondness that squeezes around his heart and he carefully avoids thinking about what it means. He’s living on borrowed time, knows he can only ignore the obvious truth in front of him for so long.

"You get us in so much trouble, baby," he sighs, pushing the chestnut fringe off Louis's forehead before he presses a soft kiss to the smooth skin revealed. "Think you can stay in your seat till we get home?"

Louis frowns and concentrates, thinking for a moment. "Okay," he acquiesces finally. "But I wanna cuddle tonight," he yawns and climbs back into the passenger side. He props himself up against the door and is promptly asleep again.

Harry knows there is a stupid smile stretching across his face. When they get home, he will carry Louis out of the car, up the stairs and into his room and to his bed, where they will cuddle and fall asleep to the sound of each others' heartbeats. They probably won't be having sex tonight, but somehow Harry doesn't care.

 


End file.
